


Pandora/Shuffle Challenge -Tyrus Style

by LexInWonderland



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sometimes written on a phone, Songfic, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Basically I have Pandora on and I write mini stories based off ones I feel would work. Hope you like!





	1. Song: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? By Carole King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi Mack is owned by Disney
> 
> Song: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? By Carole King

_Tonight you're mine completely_   
_ You give your love so sweetly_   
_ Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_   
_ But will you love me tomorrow_   
  


Cyrus lays his head on T.J's shoulder. The party ended a while ago, but neither wanted to leave. Cyrus watches the crackling fire in front of them slowly die out from the drifting snow. Months ago he couldn't have imagined dating. Especially one of the most possible boys in school. And he couldn't be happier to call T.J Kippen his boyfriend.

  
_Is this a lasting treasure_   
_ Or just a moment's pleasure_   
_ Can I believe the magic of your sighs_   
_ Will you still love me tomorrow_

"What's got your mind working on overdrive?" First, Cyrus just hums as a response at first.

"Us," Cyrus looks up. "You. And what it all means."

"What do you mean?" T.J questions curiously.

"Will we be open at school? What will that mean..." T.J quirks an eyebrow. "Look I've seen the stories on the news before. You're not nervous? Scared?"

"Can I tell you something?" Cyrus nods. "I came out last night...to my parents. And even though they don't fully understand...they want me to be happy."

Cyrus looks up. "And I'm happy...with you, Cyrus. You make me a better person."

Both both smile in the fading glow of the fireplace.

  
_Tonight with words unspoken_   
_ You say that I'm the only one_   
_ But will my heart be broken_   
_ When the night meets the morning sun_

An alarm went off from Cyrus' phone. He checks the time in the corner: **11:30 PM**.

"Oh no!" Cyrus jumps up in a panic. His words trembling as they come out.

"Cy? Are you okay?" T.J asks, concerned.

"I've missed my curfew!" Cyrus exclaims.

"That's it?" Cyrus turns as T.J stands up, chuckling. "I can walk you home! Don't you live not too far away?"

"You'd do that for me?" Cyrus asks in amazement as T.J walks over to him.

"Of course, Muffin." Cyrus blushes as T.J walks closer and holds out his hand. They both smile as they join hands and walk to Cyrus' house.

_I'd like to know that your love_   
_ Is love I can be sure of_   
_ So tell me now and I won't ask again_

The boys made it to Cyrus' doorstep. Breath frosting in front of their faces in the chill winter air. Cyrus didn't want to let go of T.J's hand. Even though they're really sweaty and clammy.

"Here we are." T.J smiles but it slowly becomes a frown when he sees Cyrus slowly go to the porch. "Wait!"

Cyrus turns. "Would you like to go out...are you available tomorrow?"

"Yea." Cyrus grins as he did after his first bite of a Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin. 

"Dinner?" T.J asks.

"Dinner it is. Night Teej."

"Night...Underdog." Cyrus waits till T.J is out of sight before walking inside.

He holds his heart to his chest. It was beating rapidly. He fell asleep smiling.

Cyrus Goodman is in love...

_Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow..._

** **

* * *


	2. Song: Count On Me by Bruno Mars

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you_

Cyrus and his family were on vacation to Disneyland. And they decided he could bring T.J. And now they were currently in between parks and Cyrus was taking parasailing lessons.

And T.J was cheering him on from the shore.

"Go Underdog! Whoo!" T.J cheered as he clapped. 

  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_ I'll be the light to guide you_

It was starting to get dark and Cyrus was wobbling. Trying to stay on the board. T.J stopped clapping when Cyrus' legs began to wobble. Even though there was an instructor right there.

  
_ We find out what we're made of_   
_ When we are called to help our friends in need_

Cyrus falls back first into the ocean. T.J wastes no time, and jumped im. Treading to get to Cyrus as fast as possible.

"Cyrus!" He grabs the smaller boy's arm and places it around his shoulder.

"Muffin?" He asks softly after he swims them back to shore. He traces the boy's cheek. 

"I'm ok." Cyrus chokes out. 

"Let me get you some water." T.J got up and made his way to Cyrus' tote bag.

_You can count on me_   
_ Like 1, 2, 3_   
_ I'll be there_

T.J grabs a bottle and makes his way over to Cyrus. He helped him take a sip.

"You know I'm wearing a life preserver, right?" Cyrus speaks dryly.

"I guess I just worry about you." Cyrus smiles as T.J helps him up. "I really care about you, Cyrus." 

Both boys smile as they walk back to Cyrus' family's hotel room.

  
_And I know when I need it_  
_ I can count on you_  
_ Like 4, 3, 2_  
_ You'll be there_  
_ 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_  
  
_ If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_  
_ And you just can't fall asleep_  
_ I'll sing a song beside you_

That night, Cyrus has a terrible nightmare that the accident was more serious. And he was dragged down by some kind of sea creature.

He tossed and turned in bed until he woke up. Eyes bugging out and chest heaving.

He looks at his parents, who are fast asleep. And quietly sneaks over to T.J. Who's sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"Teej?" Cyrus speaks softly, so not to wake his parents.

The taller boy mumbles a bit before opening his eyes. "Good-man?"

"Had a nightmare." Cyrus speaks ssdly.

"Come here..." Cyrus lays in T.J's arms. T.J sings to Cyrus until he falls asleep.

  
_"And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_ Every day I will remind you._  
  
_ We find out what we're made of_  
_ When we are called to help our friends in need_  
  
_ You can count on me_  
_ Like 1, 2, 3_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ And I know when I need it_  
_ I can count on you_  
_ Like 4, 3, 2_  
_ You'll be there_  
_ 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do."_

* * *

  
_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

__I'll_ never let go, never say goodbye_

_ You know_

  
  
T.J wipes the boys eyes as he falls asleep himself. He couldn't help but hold him protectivly in his arms.

He smiles in his sleep. He's never been happier, than when he was with Cyrus.

_You can count on me_  
_ Like 1, 2, 3_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ And I know when I need it_  
_ I can count on you_  
_ Like 4, 3, 2_  
_ And you'll be there_  
_ 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_  
  
_ You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney is owned by Andi Mack.
> 
> Song: Count On Me by Bruno Mars
> 
> Sorry this one isn't as good. But I hope you like it.


	3. Song: Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi Mack is owned by Disney
> 
> Song: Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

T.J and Cyrus sit at the lake. Cyrus' jeans are rolled up and he moves his feet back and forth. He's leaning against T.J. Who wraps his arm around his shoulder.

It's near the start of August and a whole new school year. The thought alone excites Cyrus. Though Andi's at SAVA now.

So it's a little bittersweet. But at least he has T.J.

  
  
_ Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_ Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

T.J stares out at the lake. Kisses the top of Cyrus' head. He sighs happily. He hasn't been genuinely happy in a long time. And it took him a long time to figure out while.

But then he finally figured it out. He didn't have anyone to share his life with. Until he met Cyrus.

It took T.J a while to figure Cyrus out. But as he slowly got to know him. He realized he was really making him a better person.

The Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin incident was a big moment for him. He helped him get one for the first time.

The smile on Cyrus' face was priceless.

  
  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_ And I say it's all right_

"Teej?" Cyrus situates himself and leans into the other boy's chest. T.J instantly wrapping both arms around him.

"Yes Muffin?" Cyrus smiles at the nickname.

"You want me to teach you how to fish now?" Cyrus looks up.

"I'd love that." Cyrus fetches the toolbox that's full of bait and hooks.

As he goes over the instructions. T.J smiles at how adorable he is.

"Got all that?" Cyrus puts a hook and bait on the line. And throws it into the lake.

  
  
_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_  
  
_ Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_ And I say it's all right_

T.J attempts to do what Cyrus did. But he accidentally tuned out the instructions while watching Cyrus. But he kept attempting.

"You need help?" T.J looks over at Cyrus. It's hard at first...but you get the hang of it." Cyrus helps him.

"Don't be embarrassed." Cyrus acknowledges T.J's blush. 

"Thanks for helping me." Cyrus looks up to see a smiling T.J. Who then kisses him.q

  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
  
_ Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

After a long day of attempting to catch fish. They walked back to Cyrus' house with a half full bucket full of about five fish.

"Sorry we didn't catch that many..." T.J apologizes.

"This is plenty enough for dinner. Thanks for letting me teach you. And trust me. I wasn't an expert my first time either.

They kiss once before Cyrus makes his way inside. The end of the perfect summer date.

  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_ And I say it's all right_  
_ Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_ It's all right, it's all right_


End file.
